Love for Kim
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kim Possible is a bit nervous. She's also excited, of course because what she's gonna do now is something she's wanted to do for nearly a year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Love for Kim**

 **Kim Possible is a bit nervous. She's also excited, of course because what she's gonna do now is something she's wanted to do for nearly a year.**

She enter her friend Monique's apartment.

"Hi, Kimmie. What's going on, babe?" says Monique with an erotic smile.

"The same old stuff, I guess. The NSA gave me some time off after the damn Japan-mission and I decided to return to college next month." says Kim.

"I understand, GF. Are you hungry? I can make vego burgers." says Monique.

"Awww. Sounds good. It's been a long time since I ate a nice vego burger." says Kim. "Lately it's been mostly cheap low quality hot dogs for me."

"Poor sweet sexy Kim. No chick should have to live on cheap hot dogs. I'm gonna make not one, but two vego burgers for you." says Monique.

"Thanks, babe." says Kim.

Kim takes off her black leather coat to reveal a white t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Oh, sexy!" says Monique in a slutty tone.

"Really? It's just an old shirt and my baggy sweatpants. Not sexy at all." says Kim.

"Well, I think it's sexy and you look hot in almost any clothes, girl." says Monique.

"Thanks." says Kim as she open her purse and pull out a golden ring with a pink gem on it. "Monique, you're so damn sexy. I love you very much, please do you wanna marry me?"

"Kimmie Possible, we've only dated for about 7 months..." says Monique. "Sure, you're hot, smart, awesome and I love you, but..."

"Well, you can't blame a woman for trying to hook for life with her sexy girlfriend." says Kim.

"Sorry. I didn't say no. As a matter of fact...seeing how you turned sad when you thought I don't wanna marry you, makes me wanna marry you. My answer's yes." says Monique.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Mo." says Kim with a bright smile.

"Awww! Kim, I love you." says Monique.

"And I love you too, Mo. You're very erotic." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie." says Monique.

"Let's cuddle." says Kim.

The next day.

"Kim, what do you want for dinner?" says Monique.

"Sushi would be nice." says Kim.

"Okay." says Monique.

"I told Ron that you and I are getting married." says Kim.

"And how did the guy feel about that...?" says Monique.

"He's actually happy for us. Ron understands that I love you." says Kim.

"That is good." says Monique.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"Ron's matured a lot lately." says Monique.

"He truly has. I'm proud of him." says Kim.

"Cool." says Monique.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"I'll start making the sushi." says Monique.

"Okay. While you that, I'll take a shower." says Kim.

"Nice." says Monique.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Mo. I don't wanna have porno-like shower-sex." says Kim.

"I was so not thinking about that, Kim..." says Monique.

"Really?" says Kim.

"Uh huh." says Monique.

Kim simply laugh a bit as she pull off her clothes and goes into the shower.

4 weeks later.

"Today's the big day huh, KP...?" says Ron.

"Yes...and please don't call me KP anymore. I'm so tired of that." says Kim.

"Okay. Sorry." says Ron.

"I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Monique. I love her." says Kim as she put on her white wedding dress.

"Yeah, I know you do, Kim. Monique's lucky to get to marry you." says Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. You're a good friend." says Kim.

"I try my best to be." says Ron.

"Good. No one could ask for more than a friend who does his best." says Kim.

20 minutes later.

"We've gathered for the wedding of Kimberly Possible and Monique Omega." says Father Stanson.

"Monique, you're my best friend and you've always been there for me. I love you very much and I wanna spend every single day I have left with you, babe. You're my soul mate." says Kim.

"Kim, you're absolutely amazing and you will always be my best friend. I love you so much and I look forward to our sexy future together. You're my one true love." says Monique.

"I hereby declare you wife and wife." says Father Stanson.

"Kimmie, You're so damn erotic." whisper Monique with a sexy smile.

"So are you, my sexy friend." whisper Kim, her smile just as sexy as Monique's.

5 days later.

"Kim, let's cuddle." says Monique.

"Sounds like a good idea, babe." says Kim.

"Awesome! This will be so much fun." says Monique, all childish and very cute.

"Yeah." says Kim with a sexy smile.

"Okay. Time for cuddle." says Monique with a sweet adorable smile. "I'm soooo happy."

 **The End.**


End file.
